


Dear Jim

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: The envelope read:  to be opened in the event of my death.





	Dear Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Of Course Another K/S Zine,_ © July 1985, edited by Darien Duck  & Phoebe Entwhistle.

If this message lies before you, it follows I am dead;  
Think kindly on me, friend, and do not grieve.  
'Tis right to die if death serves my commander —  
    Ah, but why should I pretend?  
I love you, Jim, let now the words be said  
That hid behind the logic Vulcans breathe.  
Hephaestion must not outlive his Alexander!  
    So heart and history contend:  
        So I believe.


End file.
